Wasted Chances
by fullmoonwolf950
Summary: Before he could take what he said back, Ben through something at him before he walked back inside the house. Kevin looked down at his hand and his heart broke. It was Ben's wedding ring. 'Shit'


This was the last time. The last time Kevin will ever dare to hurt Ben again!The last time he will lie straight at his face and give him those phony smiles full of empty promises. After all they've been through- Ben tried to make things right with them, to mend their relationship and keep them from getting even more distant from each other. He tried everything!But atlas it seems that their love was wasted on each other or better yet Ben's was.

It was the middle of the night when the green eyed brunette took action of this situation for the last time. He was angry. So fucking ANGRY! His nails clutched at his green jacket as he hold them against his chest, he sat on the garage couch: one leg on top of the other while the other seemed to jump up and down really fast. He sat straight, a frown on his pink lips and his green eyes were infused with many whirling emotions that I assure you were nothing near happy but mostly anger.

The garage door open and in drove Kevin's car. Kevin worked as a mechanic: something the raven loved to do. Ben was still in college for another three years and after school he went to help in the vet clinic where his cousin Gwen also worked at after school and then went for his baby boy from the day care and came back home after groceries. All of that took about nearly 10 hours of his day. Kevin worked from 2 in the afternoon to 9 at night.

The raven got out of the car and looked at Ben. Ben's anger got bigger as he had more evidence to take action by. He could see it, smell it,and if he got up and kissed the raven he would_ taste_ it. But Ben held himself back, he had to have some form of calm or else everything will backfire somehow.

"What the hell are you doing Ben?" Kevin asked. He closed and locked his car and walked inside.

_'He used to call me Benjy'_ A sad voice spoke in his head.

"Kevin we need to talk."

"Augh can this wait till morning Ben." Kevin groaned.

"It can't wait Kevi-"

"Yes it can for God sake Ben I'm tired and today was frustrating." Kevin groaned. Ben followed him to the kitchen where Kevin looked around and then turned to Ben.

"Hey, didn't you cook anything I'm fucking hungry here."

"Well no, Tony and I had dinner with my parents but Kevin this is urgent our relati-"

Ben was once again cut off by a very pissed off Kevin who was looking through the refrigerator and slammed it when he couldn't find shit. Ben flinched at the sudden volume of Kevin which should not have surprised him since this happen almost every other day now a days. "The fuck didn't you even get me something! I'm fucking starving! I come from fucking work while you've been here I don't know how long and I cant even trust you enough to have food ready for me Ben!" He walked a bit around and looked down when he heard a crack. It was one of Tony's little toy soldiers and their were more toys spread around.

This only fueled his anger while Ben's was trying to lower his.

"And why the fuck is their a mess! My house shouldn't even be dirty."

"Its not dirty-"

"You don't call this dirty! Theirs toys in the kitchen, I can see crumbs in the table and the island has some cups on it. If I look at the fucking bathroom will it be dirty as well?"

Ben glared at Kevin.

"For your information I cleaned this fucking house, and your just over reacting. Theirs only a sippy cup on the island, some toys of tony's on the ground and I cant even see the damn crumbs on the table!"

"Over reacting? Ha fine if I'm over reacting than its okay that I do this-"

Kevin grabbed a bowl of some home made guacamole from the fridge. He opened the lid and tilted the bowl for all it's content to meet the floor. Ben stared with opened eyes and mouth gaping.

"Why the fuck you do that!" Ben shrieked.

Kevin gave him a bored look. "Ben why are you over reacting it's just a little guacamole on the floor."

Ben glared at him. "God Damn it Kevin you fucking cunt listen to me when I say this that your way out of the li-"

"Who gives a fuck what you say Ben!" He threw the bowl to the floor. "Your words are fucking worthless to me, you've been a pain in my ass since I could remember!" Kevin roared.

And that was the final straw for Ben to snap. He through his head back and let out a angry cry as he stormed straight to the garage. He grabbed a sledge hammer near a table and smashed it on Kevin's car. The alarm went off and so did the lights but the angry green eyed brunette did not care. He kept smashing the hammer on every wax polished part in the vehicle that he could find. He only saw red and could only hear the screaming vehicle.

Kevin dashed out and screamed for for Ben to halt. But he didn't. With a growl, Kevin grabbed the hammer before Ben could smash it on the roof of the car again and threw it as far as he could then grabbed Ben from his shoulders.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON THE STUPID HEAD OF YOURS YOU TWIT!"

Ben gave a growled and punched Kevin in the face and then tackled him to the ground where he kept hitting him over and over fought back once the shock left and he could feel the immense pain on his cheek. They rolled around the floor as they let fist fly around and kicks as well. No words were spoken and they both held many bruises around their body.

Finally Kevin held the upper hand and slammed Ben with all his might on the floor. Ben struggled to get up as Kevin grabbed both his wrist and held them high and sat on top of him. "G-get the fuck of me you fat ass!"He could feel the tears wanting to flow out of his eyes but he held them back by closing his eyes.

"Look at me you fucker!" Kevin screamed."Look. at. me!" He punctuated every syllable with tighting his hands on Ben's wrists. Ben couldn't hold them anymore and his tears and a little sniffle came out as he turned his head away from the raven.

"Oh dont start crying you bitch, you brought this on yourself now fucking look at me."

And Ben did he glared with tears in his eyes at Kevin.

"Now explain to me what the fuck was going on on the fucking mind of yours!"

"You should be one to talk you fucking dick!"

"Whats that suppose to me-"

"Don't play dumb with me I know youve been cheating on me and sleeping with others you ass!" Ben all but shouted.

Kevin froze and his force on his wrist weakened enough for Ben shove Kevin off of him and get up. He roughly dries his eyes with his dirtied jacket. Kevin got up and tried to not look overly freaked out.

"B-Ben-WOAH!" He walked towards the sobbing boy but froze as Ben grabbed an ax from the floor and tried to slice him with it. "Stop that Ben-HEY WOAH WOAH!"

Ben swung the ax literally trying to aim for Kevin. When Kevin was far enough for Ben's liking he stopped but held it like he was holding a bat.

Kevin put his hands in front of him as for a defense. His heart was beating frantically and his brain was working way to fast. 'This isn't really happening.' he tried telling himself.

"Come on Benjy, put the ax down. Theirs no need for violence." He said. He was really scared Ben looked ready to kill.

"Come on Benjy" He swallows as Ben's hands tightened around the wood of the ax. "You don't want to kill me, that ain't you. Think of the good times, our friends and families...Think of Tony, ain't he upstairs sleeping?"

Ben started shaking, he could not stop crying. He couldn't stop the images of him getting away with murder and killing anyone that got in his way. Fuck his parents, fuck his family, fuck friends, and fuck everyone else! But at the thought of his son Tony...His only love in the world at this moment...

The ax fell to the floor and Kevin let out his breath he didn't knew he was holding. He watched as Ben's hands limped down to his sides and his head lowered, he also took notice of the shaking form. He cautiously walked closer and closer until he was only seven maybe less feet away from him. Maybe he could make things right again and they could forget this ever happen.

"Do you love me?"

Kevin froze.

"W-What do you mean Benjy?"

"DO YOU LOVE ME, YOU FUCKER!" Ben shouted and this time it was Kevin who flinched from the volume of his voice.

"Do you care for me, do you still find me attractive, do you worry for me, do I even matter to you!" And the list went on and on as so did the tears. Ben screamed out all his insecurities out at the raven. He looked desperate for answers and inside his heart was quivering from all the emotion.

"Do you even love our son or do you have more kids with some tramps and bitches of yours!" Ben kept wailing and it hurt Kevin inside. He did love Ben but...

He groaned as he felt his headache getting worse. Ben wasn't even helping but just bitching to Kevin.

"Was my whole life and love devoting it all to you worthless Kevin! Is that it?I knew it i fucking knew it! I always had that certain feeling i always tried to ignore hoping it wasnt real but here you fucking are not even denying anything ! Nothing has been the same since a couple a years ago! You havent kissed me or, or look at me or heck you dont smile at me anymore nor go to bed with me-WE DONT FUCKING HAVE SEX ANYMORE!" Ben grabbed the ax again and Kevin stiffen taking steps back.

"I should have known you were cheating on me!" Ben threw the ax aiming at his cheating husband but said spouse dodge and instead hit the beaten up car. The car gave one last noise before it went down on all fours.

"You Fucker I hate you!"

"For God sake will you SHUT. UP!" Kevin snapped.

Ben did and stared at Kevin with disbelief.

"If you think that our whole relationship is worthless than why dont you just throw in the fucking towel already!" He was angry and the splitting headache wasnt helping." Maybe your absolutely right!We aint working out anymore!"

All was quiet for a while. Kevin finally realized what he said but before he could do anything about it Ben through something at him and walked inside the house with tears dried off. He looked down and his heart nearly stopped as he stared at Ben's wedding ring. 'Shit!'

Ben stepped inside and went upstairs to Tony's room. He noticed Tony was awake and out of Bed. He grabbed a hold of his 3 year old boy and marched to his room to grab his keys, wallet and cell phone. He didn't spoke at all. Tony grabbed a hold of his teddy bear and closed his eyes as his 'Mommy' walked down the stairs.

"Don't worry baby were going away for a little while. Daddy ain't going with us." He muttered as he kissed his cheek. Tony just whimpered: he had heard everything from when his daddy shouted for food till now.

Kevin was already at the middle of the stairs starring desperately at Ben. "Ben lets talk this out please."

Ben just stared at him with cold green eyes. Ben didn't care anymore about this relationship of theirs. At this moment it didn't exist anymore.

"Theirs nothing to talk about Kevin. Now move."

"Benjy please, give me another chance-"

"You already wasted all your chances."

"I can change I swear I won't do it again." Kevin saw how Ben took a hold with one hand at his child and the other one he grabbed the rails of the stairs. Ben jumped to the side and landed at the couch the laid next to the stairs.

"Jesus, Ben!" Kevin rushed to the door as his whole life his family walked out on him. "B-BEN!"

Their neighbors and random people who were walking late at night all watched from either near their doors, or inside their house. They were yet to be spotted the breaking family. They watched as Kevin grabbed Ben and turned him and asked for him to stay, but Ben kept his poker face as he spoke.

"You said it yourself Kevin, we aint working out." Ben let go of his boy and told him to get inside the car.

"No wait Tony, go inside the house."

Tony stared at both his parents with the look that he was really confuse and didnt know who to obey. Ben looked at his son straight in the eye and Tony decided. Tony ran inside the car and didnt look outside of it.

"W-wait Tony Stay-"

"My baby boy is leaving with me and that is final Levin!" Ben glared hatefully at him. It wasn't long before they started screaming and arguing again.

Tony buried his face in his bears body. He sniffled and didn't hold back the tears from rolling down his chubby pale cheeks. He couldn't believe all h has heard and seen, he really did hope it was just another nightmare and he will wake up and go to his parents room were he would sleep in the middle and they will both hug him. He closed his green eyes and counted to ten and then opened his eyes. He was still inside the car and this only made him cry harder.

He look outside and saw how their heated discussion grew. His daddy was trying to grab on to his mommy while his mommy pushed him away. He turned away and closed his eyes again. Their was a tapping in the other window and he looked up. It was a boy about two or maybe three years older than him. the boy waved and gave him a reassuring smile. He gave a small smile and waved back weakly, at least it helped a little. Tony rolled down the window and winced as he heard his parents shouting.

"Hey, where yah going?" the boy asked.

Tony squeezed his teddy bear. "Mommy said were going somewhere without d-daddy." He looked even sadder. The boy saw this and patted Tony's head. "Everything will be ok , my momma did the same but we came back and we are really happy now, here." the boy grabbed something from his pocket and gave it to him. Tony stared at it. It was a coin but it wasn't like any coin he has ever seen.

"The tooth fairy gave me this when i lost my tooth." The boy grinned and showed the place where a tooth should have been. "It'll bring you luck, i promise and when you do come back we can play and go to each others houses!"

Tony stared at the boy with a hint of blush as he suppressed his tears. he grabbed on to the coin and smiled. "T-thank you uhh.."

"Mark! Im the future superman!" Mark showed off his muscle and Tony giggled. "Okay, Mark, when i come back we can play." Mark nodded enthusiastically.

"YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE YOU FUCKING CUNT!SCREW YOU AND YOUR BITCHES! IM LEAVING!"Ben shouted so loud he woke other people. After pushing Kevin away with all his might and kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.

He marched his way towards his car and started the engine. He made sure his boy was still in the car and then drove off before Kevin could ever get up. Mark stepped away and watched his new friend go, maybe he will see him again hopefully. Tony watched him and his neighborhood as they drove off until he couldn't see Mark anymore.

Kevin watched them go. He didnt get up from his crouched position, he just watched them go and thats when he felt his whole heart crumble. He never saw them again.

* * *

_**I hope you all like it! I got lazy in the so im sorry plz review!**_

_**Ja-ne**_

_**Sasu-Chan**_


End file.
